Keep it Secret, Keep it safe
by MrsPadfootProngs
Summary: When a freak accident sends Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Marauder era they find themselves in a world of trouble, keeping secrets was never easy especially not here. Dream team vs Marauders definately not good - Please review - CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. That why you shouldnt meddle with things

Keep it secret, Keep it safe

By

MrsPadfootProngs

Chapter one

That's why you shouldn't meddle things that aren't yours

DISCLAIMER – **Yep everyone you see here belongs to me…. What do you mean you don't believe me? If you don't believe me then don't read this disclaimer**

AUTHOR NOTE – Here we go another story up and ready to go and probably a long one at that. I hope you enjoy it, Ron, Harry and Hermione are all 17 and in the last year of Hogwarts, Ron is Head boy, Harry Quidditch captain and Hermione Head girl. Don't think there's anything else you need to know, so just enjoy.

SUMMARY  -**When a freak accident with a time turner causes Harry, Ron and Hermione to transport back to the Marauder's time they find themselves in a world of trouble, keeping secrets was never easy and its even harder here. The marauder verses the Dream Team definitely not good amigos. **

Ability will never catch up with the demand for it 

_Malcolm S Forbes_

          "I'm bored" Ron Weasley suddenly announced from where he was slouched in his chair situation by the Gryffindor fire place.

          "Why don't you study then like a good boy instead of complaining?" Hermione Granger asked rolling her eyes at him, this was the 5th time in half an hour that Ron had decided to share his announcement of boredom with them, Ron glanced at her with a pitying look, shaking his head as he did

          "Hermione" he said "It's a Sunday, day of rest and all, we shouldn't be revising and working on a Sunday it would upset God" Hermione snorted at his logic

          "Try explaining that to Professor Snape tomorrow when he asks you a question and you don't know the answer" Ron's face pale slightly under his freckles and he shrugged his broad shoulders

          "I'll give it a look later, will that do you?" he question, Hermione breathed out noisily

          "It's not for me Ron" she stated, "It's for you"

          "And I choose not to study today" he finished leaning back further into the chair and looking generally satisfied with himself, Hermione turned from him and glanced at Harry Potter, their last best friend, who was immersed in what seemed to be a Quidditch book of some kind.

          "Well at least you're reading something," she grumbled

          "That I am and a damn sight more interesting it is too then Potions" Harry remarked with a chuckle, his green eyes never ceasing scanning the page. Hermione threw up her hands in defeat.

          "Don't come crawling to me when you both realise that you've learnt nothing this year and that you're going to fail your NEWTS" Ron and Harry looked at each other and smothered their laughter, it felt so good to be able to share a laugh after all that had happened to the three of them. 

          "I wonder if Neville will remember what chocolate to get us" Ron remarked, changing the subject. It was the Hogsmead weekend and the Dream team had decided that on this one occasion they would skip all the excited third years who were going for the first time and instead enjoy the quiet of the common room

          "He will" Harry replied confidently "He's not as forgetful as he used to be before year 5"

          "He has to be now doesn't he with Bellatrix knowing he's about, she'll be after him if she can, she's insane probably want to finished the whole family off" Ron remarked quietly staring into the flames of the fire a strangely pensive look on his face. Hermione watched both him and Harry for a second before she got up and left going to the Girls dormitory. When she was gone Ron turned to Harry "I'm sorry ii brought that up mate, I don't know why I did" Harry shook his head

          "Forget it" he commanded "You only said the truth" Ron nodded and they once again fell into silence, The sound of feet cluttering down the stairs met them and they looked up to see Hermione re-enter 

          "Look what I found yesterday, I must have accidentally brought it with me from home" Interest appeared on Harry and Ron's face as they saw the object that Hermione was holding between her thumb and forefinger

          "Is that the time turner we used to save Sirius?" Harry asked sadly, a far away look coming to his face, even though Sirius had died 2 years previously he still missed his Godfather terribly.

          "It is, Professor McGonagall said I could keep it if I wanted so I decided to as a memory and all."

          "Can I have a look?" Harry asked looking at the head girl. Hermione nodded and handed it over to him,

          "Careful though, its pretty fragile" Harry nodded absently, twirling it in between his fingers and watching the sands move with the action, he could still remember the last time he had used it, still see the look on Sirius face as he saw Harry risk everything to save him. 

He turned it once 

He would do anything to see Sirius again, just to see him, perhaps not after Azkaban though, Harry hated seeing the haunted look in the blue eyes, perhaps before it all happened, when his father was alive. He could see him then see what he was properly like.

He turned it twice 

          "Er Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously as she watched Harry start the process of going back in time

          "Mate should you be doing that?" Ron question sharing a quick glance with Hermione who was frowning. Ron leaned over and placed a hand on Harry arm "Perhaps you should give it here" he said softly

          "Come in Harry hand it over" Hermione said firmly placing her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture "I shouldn't have shown you it, give it back to me and I'll take it back upstairs"

          "Hand it to Hermione Harry" Ron said urgently. Harry knocked himself out of his thoughts and blinked rapidly, had he been about to do what he thought he was about to do?

          "Sorry about that" he said bringing a hand up to his head

          "It's stress mate" Ron said comfortingly "You know with NEWTS this summer and being Quidditch captain" Harry laughed

          "Yeah you're head boy though. I've too much on to be it so he made you it" Ron went red and began to grumble

          "I bloody wish he hadn't you should hear the grief Fred and George give me all the time now"

          "Watch out Ron" Hermione cried. As Ron had spoke he had flung one of his long arms out to illustrate his annoyance, his arm hit Harry causing the boy to drop the time turner. It turned in the air completing the transaction, as it hit the floor the three were covered in a blinded light that lasting only a few seconds

          "Guys I got it, the stuff you wanted" Neville Longbottom looked around him in shock as he beheld the empty common room "Could of sworn I heard then" he muttered making his way up to the dormitory, sucking a sugar quill never noticing the shattered time turner on the floor.

A/N – There you go, it will get better the circumstances of getting there was always difficult. Hope you enjoyed it and please review soon ok!

**NEXT CHAPTER – The Dream team meet the Marauders, that's what's what is going to be but what would you like to happen, like each other, hate each other? Let me know**


	2. The dream team meet the Marauders

Keep it Secret, Keep it safe

By

MrsPadfootProngs

Chapter Two

Dream Team meet the Marauders

DISCLAIMER – **Nope not mine**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Wow that was a response I was not expecting, I'm glad you liked it so much which is why I updated as fast as I did. Hope you like this chapter as much as you did the other chapter. Warning long chapter ahead though I'm not quite show how that occurred.**

PLEA – **I need a Beta-reader quite desperately for this story. Anyone willing to volunteer? Let me know in an email or Review please**

THANK YOU – scroll to you name 

x0xsnowPrincessx0x – **I called them the Dream team because they've always been referred to as that or the trio in fics and pictures I've seen and read so I thought I'd give it a go and called them that, it's easier then their names. I'm glad you like the story.**

Siriuslyafanficaddict – _Looks like you didn't need to harass me at all, I never expected such a response so I couldn't not update so soon could I. This idea came to me when I was eating a Big Mac and it just had to be written. Glad you like it anyway!_

Innocent little birdie – **Well…. You can't get much sooner then the next day can you. Glad you like the story so far!**

YankeeTorp – **Heehee glad you like it and hate each other? Well you'll have to read on and see won't you!**

Tanydwr – _I can't even tell you why I made Harry Qudditch captain and Ron head boy it was late and I was tired and I wanted Ron to have as big a job as Harry and somehow it came out like that. You'll have to read on and tell me what you think of this chapter; hopefully it's how people would want it. I haven't read your story yet but it's on the top of my things to do list._

Sweet-reminisce  - **You'll have to read on and see the reaction and yes they will meet Lily but I'm not telling you anything else.**

Luvsirius – _I know I need one hence the plea at the top, grammar for me just sucks. Glad you like the story enough not to do your homework, I should really be writing an essay now but it's not going to happen really is it. :0D_

Paradox01 – **Firstly I have to apologise to you, it's not ff.net it actually me, I am just that appalling bad at grammar that it's ridiculous. Ahhhh the old Ron Harry thing. I thought it might upset some people. I was extremely tired when I wrote this and possibly wasn't thinking straight. I believe my logic was that Harry would have too much to do and so they gave the job to Ron. I'm sorry please don't stop reading though; it's not an important part of the story. Glad you liked the beginning though :0D**

Gryphnwng – _interesting user name! Heehee perhaps they will be friends perhaps they won't you'll have to read on and see, glad you like the beginning of it._

SoMeBoDy4reviews – **I guess I have to say sorry that my story disgusted you so much; everyone else seemed to like it. I know the plot has been used before but it's a classic plotline it doesn't necessarily mean this story will be like the others. Oh well everyone to his or her own view. Thanks for being honest. I went to see your work to see where I was going wrong but I noticed you had no stories up. Why's that? Anyway thanks for your review.**

MuGgLeNeT24 – _I have to say a big thank you to you, I had no idea that I wasn't accepting all review types. So thanks a lot for telling me. I'm glad you like the story so far._

Alexis-Lee – **Thanks for your opinion, it was what I was thinking of doing. Sorry about the vagueness I just found it surprisingly hard to get started. Thank you for your review anyway :0D**

Nadia Greenleaf – _There going to be in the 7th year as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione so they're going to be in the same class. Thanks for the suggestion though. The Lily idea isn't a bad one though I wonder…_

Hawkeye's seductress – **Grammar the bane of my existence. I hope this chapter will live up to the former potential. Thanks for reviewing.**

            "That was a great practice James, the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs won't know what hit them, you'll beat them to the ground" Peter Pettigrew announced eagerly as he and his best friend James Potter waited in the entrance hall

            "I know" James replied with a smile that was bordering on being smug. Even after all this time he still loved being praised and Peter with his eager ways was always good at piling the compliments on

            "You're the best captain we've had for years," Peter continued seeing the reply as an indication to carry on. This time James's smile did turn smug and he turned to look at his smaller friend. He felt sorry for Peter. The boy was 17 and he still looked about 14. Shorter than his three friends and round it seemed unfair almost that he should be left out while the others were able to do pretty much whatever they wanted. He had straight blond hair that was cut short and pale blue eyes that darted round in a nervous way, exactly like the Rat his animal form had taken. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive he just paled against his friends.

            "Perhaps" was James's reply, he had only just gotten with Lily Evans the girl he had been chasing since he was 13 and now that he had her he had to be careful to keep his arrogance under control something that was hard when Peter continually stroked his already large ego.

            "You are" Peter said nodding his head as he shifted his bag further up his shoulder "We haven't lost a game since you were put in charge last year" James shrugged his broad shoulders and ran a casual hand through his messy black hair.

            "It's a good team that the reason" he remarked absently his hazel eyes scanning the hall lazily they suddenly brightened as he saw the people he had been waiting for "Here's the other two finally I thought they'd never get here" he lifted an arm and casually waved as his other two best friends. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the pair were walking side by side obviously talking about something funny if the grins on their faces were any indication to go by.

            "Alright Prongs?" Sirius called out to him grinning at him "I hear you had a good practice as per usual, it would be bigger news if you bloody had a bad one" James nodded his head and gave his best friend a half smile

            "I did have yet another good one but with my skills what did you expect?" he replied cockily then a look of shame covered his face briefly  "Well the team had a great practice though that's no surprise is it, their as good as I am" he amended he gave them a slight suspicious look "Where have the pair of you been? There was only Wormtail cheering today and I swear we were meant to meet up 10 minutes ago" he commented glancing at the gold watch on his wrist Sirius and Remus glanced at the smaller boy standing by James's side then shrugged glancing at each other before looking back at James

            "I don't know where Sirius was but I was in the library" Remus commented lightly "NEWTS are coming up and we have to study, even the pair of you need to study" Sirius snorted and shook his head shooting an amused look at James, Remus had been going on about the importance of studying for their NEWTS since the beginning of the sixth year. It was becoming his favourite topic.

            "I'll pass with my eyes closed so why on earth would I need to waste my time and study?" he demanded running a hand through his short black hair

            "So you can beat Snape perhaps?" Remus suggested rolling his eyes as he spoke, he was extremely used to both Sirius and James over confidence where their work was concerned and he had to hit them with their biggest fear every time they needed to study  "You'd never live it down if the slime ball actually beat you in anything. He'd be even more unbearable then usual" Sirius looked thoughtful for a second then shrugged.

            "I don't need to study" he clarified again looking at Remus "But if it gets you off my back about it then perhaps I'll crack open a book and scan through tonight. Happy?" he asked and Remus grinned at him

            "You'll be thanking me when you come top of the year" he remarked dryly. James grinned at them both placing his hands on his hips 

            "The pair of you are like a married couple," he stated with a laugh "Always arguing about things like that. Remus looking after you Sirius making sure you're ok and everything and Sirius being overly protective of Remmie all the time it makes me laugh" Remus looked offended at the comment

            "I think you'll find your talking about yourself and Lily James oh sorry was that yourself and snookums, or was it cherry lips the other day, she like that when you big soft teddy bear calls her that doesn't she?" he remarked calmly amber eyes glittering in amusement sometimes it paid to be best friends with both members of a relationship, James flushed cursing himself as he did he had no idea that Remus had overheard his names for Lily.

            "Oh James gone a bit red I see all embarrassed now?" Sirius teased "Thinking of your red head lover has made you slightly hot under the collar perhaps?" he made a loud kissing sound that made Remus roll his eyes even as James spoke

            "Yeah well at least I have a girlfriend" he replied raising his eyebrows in challenge. Remus groaned out loud at that comment, this was the most basic argument between the two of them and it always ended up the same way.

            "Here we go again," he muttered fishing out a book from his bag and beginning to read it. Sirius bristled up on the spot at the comment

            "I can get any girl I wanted" he huffed "if I wanted one. I just don't happen to want one at the moment they're too demanding by far and I have more important things to do then worry about pleasing another" James nodded a look of disbelief on his face.

            "Of course that's the reason" he said his tone making it clear that he didn't believe a word of it "Are you sure you just haven't dated and shagged them all already?" Sirius looked offended for a second but seeing the teasing gleam in his friend's hazel eyes he stopped and instead laughed.

            "Perhaps I have, perhaps I haven't. Sirius Black doesn't kiss and tell" was all he said causing both James and Remus to laugh at him.

            "It's dinner time you know" Peter said at this point as his stomach gave a loud rumble "Shouldn't we continue this conversation at the dinner table perhaps?" the others looked at him then shrugged

            "Fine by me" Remus remarked putting his book away again

            "Always thinking with your stomach ay Wormtail?" Sirius commented with a smile, digging the small boy in his ribs. Peter shrugged moving slightly away from Sirius

            "I just thought I'd remind you all that's all" James gave Sirius a warning look, the taller boy always had a way of making Peter feel bad even though he never meant it. Sirius was as fiercely loyal to Peter as he was to the other two but that didn't stop his making fun of him if Sirius felt the occasion was right.

            "Glad you did mate" James said brightly rubbing his own stomach and clapping Peter on the shoulder with the other hand "I didn't realise how hungry I was until you spoke" Peter grinned up at him with the usual look of adoration and the 4 of them turned from where they had been standing in the main hall and began making there way to the great hall talking lightly about Qudditch as they went.

            The doors behind them slammed open causing the 4 to jump, discontinue their conversation and turn round in shock. Three figures were standing at the door obviously having an argument with each other. They were covered in mud and their clothes were a mess as well ripped and torn in places. They hadn't seen the Marauders as they trudged into the hall. A tall red head closing the door behind them and shutting out the pouring rain and wind that had come in with them. They stopped in the hall and looked around them with anxious looks 

            "It looks the same you know" the other boy, the one with black hair, commented his tone uncertain "Does that mean it didn't work?"

            "Doesn't mean a thing" the girl who was standing next to him remarked briskly "Perhaps the décor was the same as ours, we need to find out and find out soon we can't afford to meet anyone" James and Sirius turned to each other and frowned, each of them grabbing the other two and pulling them back into the shadow created by the main staircase. They placed their hands against their lips to show the others to be quiet and began listening again. This sounded extremely suspicious and if these people thought they were home free from whatever they wanted to be then they were soon going to find out that they were no where near that.

            "This is not good" the redhead remarked nervously running a large hand through his red hair, which seemed slightly long "Not good at all, in fact I think it safe to say that if we succeeded in what we think we have then we are beyond screwed". The girl turned on him in a flash, her whole frame seemed to tense up in under a second, even though she was several inches smaller then the boy she suddenly seemed larger then them all

            "And who fault is that?" she demanded her voice rising as she spoke "If you hadn't waved your arms around like a maniac every time you talk then you wouldn't have bashed into Harry's arm would you Ron and then Harry wouldn't have dropped it and we'd instead be exactly where we were meant to be and not here" the redhead called Ron stared at her in amazement for a second, his jaw hanging open before he closed it and began shouting back at her, his voice echoing round the entrance hall. The Marauders had forgotten lunch as they stared at the growing argument. They all agreed that watching an argument you had no part in was always a fun past time to do even though the conversation was beginning to sound remarkably strange and the more they listened to it the more nervous they were becoming were the three here death eaters or something?

            "Me" he repeated incredulity pointing at himself in the chest with his thumb "You're actually blaming me for this?" he snorted "It wasn't me Hermione, it was your fault to begin with, if you hadn't brought the blasted thing down then it wouldn't have happen" the girl Hermione whitened and opened her mouth to reply when the other boy spoke causing the other two to look at him

            "Calm down guys" he said his voice surprisingly calm compared to the other two "If it was anyone who got us in this mess then it was me I shouldn't have done what I did, the best thing to do is to go and find Dumbledore, he'll know what to do, we'll have to be careful not to meet anyone before we find him, who knows what would happen"

            "Harry mate it wasn't…" Harry cut Ron off mid sentence

            "It was, let's forget about it what's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it" he turned to Hermione and frowned "What I can't get is how we got to the Qudditch field, you remember what happened last time right? It doesn't make sense we should have gone to exactly where we were" Hermione mirrored the frown. The Marauders shared a quick look of growing horror, what were they talking about?

            "I thought that too" Hermione remarked slowly tapping her forefinger against her lower lip causing the Marauders to begin listening again "Dumbledore's the answer we'll find him and all our problems will be over" while they were talking Ron had slowly walked away looking round the hall with interest as if he was looking for anything that would show where they were, he was about to turn back and rejoin the conversation when his eyes fell on the Marauders who had been standing surprisingly still hidden in the shadows, they were frowning in suspicion at the three of them and from the tenseness of their bodies they had heard every word and had taken it in completely the wrong.

            "Oh shit," Ron said loudly cutting across the quiet of the hall. Hermione and Harry broke off their conversation and turned to see what had caused Ron to swear, Harry whitened as he saw who was standing there glaring at him in confusion as he stepped out of the shadow and stood facing them, black hair sticking up in a messy array, hazel eyes sparkling angrily behind glasses while a head boy badge, similar to the one Ron wore glinted beneath the light on his black robe, once the other 2 came out they knew for sure.

            "Dad" Harry whispered his eyes widening, they had gone back to the time period he was thinking of, back to when his father was alive and Sirius had been happy, the one place he had wanted to be was now the one place he wanted to be away from of the glares from the 3 facing them was any indication on their feelings towards them.

            "Who are you?" James now demanded bringing himself up to his full height, taller than Harry but not Ron, and stepping forward to face the three so only a small amount of space separated them, his eyes moved from each of their faces in turn and Harry was suddenly extremely glad that the mud on his face hid some of his features, he could only see three of the Marauders. "Where have you come from?" James now asked distrustfully "Everyone's at dinner and they are no one about when I was outside, who would be stupid enough to be out in that?" he said indicating the rain that was lashing at the windows.

 The three looked at each other helplessly they had not wanted an encounter so soon and they were simply not prepared trying desperately to communicate with their eyes they didn't notice the look the Marauders shared as they moved closer together, hands drifting closer to where there wands was. Peter had stayed behind in the shadows. This little reaction had convinced them they were dealing with Death eaters and with no teachers around they were going to have to deal with it all themselves.

            "Speak up you were happy enough to scream the place down a moment ago or can't you think of a good enough excuse?" Sirius commented raising an eyebrow in an elegant manner at the three of them.

            "You must have missed us" Harry replied calmly "We've been outside for a while now, the rain is only water so why should it bother us?" James frowned at the answer and went to reply with a comment about only idiots go into a rainstorm when Remus spoke

            "Why are you wearing Gryffindor clothes?" he asked politely, coolness in his tone, the others Marauders glanced at the muddy clothes in surprised, James and Sirius shared another look as Remus continued still in the same tone of voice "I've never seen you and from the look of you I'd say you were in our year or at least the year below at a push"

            "We've always been here" Hermione commented erasing any nervousness from her voice. She stood up to her full height and stared them all straight into their eyes looking at each of them, she had not faced people like Draco Malfoy on a regular basis without having something to show for it "You probably haven't seen us before that's all, perhaps you were too caught up in your own lives to notice us were pretty quiet" Ron gave her a quick look and shook his head slightly at her to indicate her mistake

            "She means we've always been at a Hogwarts school" he corrected with a slight smile "We've transferred here, There's an American version of Hogwarts and we come from there to study here for a while, it's a bloody pain" 

            "An American version" Sirius replied in disbelief "I've never heard of an American version of the school have you Remus?" he asked looking at the blond boy at his side. Remus shook his head an openly suspicious look on his face

"No" he replied quietly "I've never heard of a school in America like this one" he commented, Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a quick look, this certainly wasn't going well. James took charge again

            "You'll forgive us if we don't believe you won't you it seems to me that you're lying, I'm kinda thinking that perhaps you're a spy sent here to see what you can find out and since they are no teachers here and I'm the head boy I think it comes to me to do something about it" he said scornfully pulling his wand out and pointing it straight at Ron who had been standing in front of him, shielding Harry slightly from recognition. Peter gulped loudly from the shadows where he was still hiding and looked around to see if anyone was coming.

            "Put it down and stop being a fool" Ron commanded, on occasions Ron's voice could make any student behave and this was one of the times. James lowered his hand ever so slightly even though he had no intention on doing so, Ron hadn't sounded angry but there had been a hint in his voice that he might very soon become angry.

            "This is stupid" Hermione said desperately looking between the two groups, dislike was already radiating from all the boys, Ron and Harry included. 

            "Place your wand down James before you hurt someone" Harry remarked coldly his own wand out and pointed directly at James, anger burning in his green eyes, no one not even his teenage father could get away with pointing a wand at his best friend without any retaliation. Instantly Sirius and Remus had theirs out pointing it directly at Harry whose eyes flickered to them though his wand never moved away from his father. Hermione with a sigh took hers out and pointed it at Sirius with a glare. The only ones who had no wand out were Ron and Peter who was hiding behind his friends a half scared half eager look on his face. Ron looked between them all and sighed

            "This is beyond stupid" he said firmly taking charge, Hermione and Harry cast him a quick glance of confusion was this Ron speaking? "What are you going to do?" he asked talking directly to James, James turned his gaze from Harry and met Ron's eyes full on "Blast me and knock me out? Then what?" he asked "Harry will blast you because of what you did to me, you'll go down in a heap then Sirius or Remus will take Harry down because James is your best mate and you'll react instantly you'll turn to Hermione and stun her but not before she takes one of you down, one person will be left standing and he'll be left with a hell of a lot of unconscious bodies to look after, so lets all put the wands down together shall we? I'm not saying lets discuss it but who really wants a hall littered with bodies and medicine from the medical ward?" he said sensibly. They all turned to him the Marauders distrustfully; Harry and Hermione in complete astonishment Hermione place a hand on her hip and turned to him a smile coming over her lip

            "So you can speak sense on occasions Ron, I'm impressed and amazed at that, you should do it more often it makes you sound intelligent for once" Ron turned and made a face at her

            "Whatever" he replied. Harry sighed his rage subsiding and slowly, keeping his eyes locked with James, lowered his wand putting in casually back into the pocket of his robe noticing for the first time how muddy he actually was. Hermione followed suit leaving the Marauders as the only one with their wands out. After a quick glance between them Remus dropped his and eventually so did the other two leaving them all glaring at each other in dislike

            "I want to know what's going on and I want to know now," James demanded roughly "If you don't tell me then you'll regret it and don't for a minute think I can't and won't take you down"

            "Calm down James, I also would like to know what is going on here?" they all jumped and turned to see a younger version of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looking at them. McGonagall looked beyond annoyed at them all but Dumbledore seemed only interested in the trio "Would the three of you please accompany me to my office, I am under the impression that there is much for us to discuss with each other" he said pointing at the three mud covered student. They nodded and after a quick glance at the Marauders raced after him all three of them feeling a sense of relief. 

            "Professor Dumbledore will no doubt want to speak to you shortly about the scene we just witnessed" she said coldly "I'll not punish you until he has seen you, till then dinner is still on the table if you hurry you'll still make it" McGonagall remarked as she walked by them giving them a very cold look as she did so. The four boys nodded and entered the great hall in silence; once they were sitting down with food piled up in front of them James spoke

            "There's something fishy about them they're lying and if it they were just out walking how did they get so muddy? I think we're right they're spies probably for Voldemort" he commented looking at his friends each in turn Sirius and Remus looked seriously at him while Peter shuddered at the mention of the name looking around him nervously as if he expected the dark wizard to appear "There's something more to them and I'm going to find out what It is if it's the last thing I do."

A/N – There you go chapter 2 complete as you can see there is conflict between them all. James and co don't believe their story because Remus knows there is no other Hogwarts… it's a mixed up world really. Please review but NO FLAMES ok. Thanks… don't forget I need a beta reader so please offer your services. I can't believe how long the bugger is!

**NEXT CHAPTER – Dumbledore speaks to Harry, Ron and Hermione and it's round two of the Marauder vs. the Dream team dum, dum, dum.**


	3. Explaining it all to Dumbledore

Keep it secret, keep it safe

By

MrsPadfootProngs

Chapter Three

Explaining it all to Dumbledore

DISCLAIMER – Yep these characters belong to me have a problem with it? Tough!

AUTHOR NOTE – Wow huge response again I have no problem in telling you that it's blown my mind, anyhow I'm glad you all like chapter 2.

            I know I said I would add in a run in but I've had an idea that I want to keep with so I had to change it slightly. You'll get that in the next chapter.

            Enjoy and I'll try and update sooner next time, no more essays due in except one meaning lots of time for updating.

THANK YOU – Go to your name and read your own personal response, don't you just love it!

Paradox 01 - **I'm sorry that you didn't like the way they met but oh well hopefully this chapter will be better for you, and them being teachers? Never even crossed my mind, so there's no need to worry there!**

Violingirl7 – _Thanks I've tried my best at it… the response well she/he wasn't worth the effort really anyhow the showdown it will be good trust me!_

SnapesEvilMistress – **No it really won't be, two groups with contempt for each other at the moment should be good though!**

YankeeTorp – _That's my hope that you readers will like this story as much as I like writing it!_

Tanya J Potter – **You keep reviewing and I'll keep updating how's that for a deal?**

Gryphnwng – _So I wasn't as good updating this one, I do try though, hope you like this chapter as much as the other one_

Penguin Lover 11 – **Yeah Ron's one of my fave characters and it's the kinda thing I could see him saying so it had to go in ^__^ **

Unwanted Red Rose – _Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story and here's the update better late then never!_

Geha  - **You and you're slash what are you like, anyhow hope you like the chapter girl, you better updates yours soon though fairs fair and all**

Siriuslyafanaddict – _heehee__ got you hooked hey? My work here is done then, thanks for the offer but I'm cool now, hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the other one!_

Tanydwr – **They couldn't see his face properly due to mud that's why but they soon will, I'm not telling you anymore though, enjoy the chapter!**

Moonlit seductress – _Harry only did what any best mate would do, after all James did have a wand pointed at Ron! Anyone would do the same Glad you like it though!_

**_HUGE THANK YOU_**

**__**

**To my Beta Reader LuvSirius she's done a great job and whacking my chapter into shape so thank you so much for that, much appreciated, so you can all thank her!**

            "Any idea about what we are going to tell him?" Ron asked as they walked down the corridor behind Dumbledore. They were trying their best to ignore the looks of confusion, surprise, and disgust that were receiving by other students. It was no surprise really. The three of them were smeared with mud; their hair dripping. They were each leaving a little trail of water behind them as they followed the Headmaster. To add to their distraught looks, they were wearing torn clothes.  They must have looked a state! Harry looked up from the floor, deep in thought about meeting the father he never knew. He smiled softly as he saw Ron's face set in a serious expression. He was so used to Ron's nonchalant behavior, that he still found it hard to remain serious when Ron was.

            "Well, this is Dumbledore, isn't it" Harry remarked casually. "He'll probably know our whole situation already. We won't have to tell him anything, really. All we have to say is the basic truth about what happened. If there's anyone who will understand and believe us, it's got to be Professor Dumbledore!" Ron's face echoed his smile as he ran a hand through his dripping hair, and he scowled as he looked at his now sopping wet hand.

            "There's no doubt of that, you're right" was all Ron said. Hermione nodded her head looking at both of them as they walked beside her.

            "Harry is right." she said repeating Ron. "Professor Dumbledore always seems to know exactly what is going on in the school, even if you try to make sure that he doesn't have a clue. Remember that prank that Fred and George tried to pull on him last year, Ron?" She asked her brown eyes twinkling merrily. Ron and Harry both laughed at the memory that popped into their heads.       

"Yeah," said Ron, chuckling.  "They sent him a special treat from their joke shop, and Dumbledore gave it to Snape to open. I'll never forget Snape's face when he was covered in confetti and glitter for as long as I live!" Ron broke out into more laughter, as Harry nodded cheerfully.

            "Neither will I." He said, shaking his head. "It really makes you wonder what they could do next…" he laughed. Hermione sighed softly.

            "Somehow, I really don't want to know…" she said, looking up as she noticed the straight back of Dumbledore disappear around one of the many different corners. "We better hurry. We don't know if the Headmaster's office is in the same place as before. If it's not, then we could end up getting lost, and that could lead into another run in with your Dad, Sirius and Remus. No offence Harry, but your Dad is the last person I want to see right now." She concluded. Ron and Harry nodded in assent, and quickened their pace. Harry's face broke into a frown as he thought about Hermione's words. They soon reached the set of stone gargoyles to see Dumbledore waiting there as if he hadn't a care in the world. He turned to face them as they approached him.

            "Ahhhh, glad to see you have caught up with me." He commented, a very familiar twinkle in his penetrating blue eyes. All three of them gave him a small smile as they looked around them. There were very few students here, and those who were hurrying past only glanced at the four of them briefly before continuing with their walk.

            "Licorice allsorts." Dumbledore said to the gargoyles. The stone figures instantly sprang to life, twisting out of the way to reveal the staircase leading to a magnificent oak door that could barely be seen. 

"Jump onto a stair." Dumbledore instructed, watching Peeves carefully from the corner of his eye as the poltergeist floated by. Peeves swept his hat off his head and grinned in a way that had the seventh year Gryffindors eyeing him warily. They jumped onto a step, the staircase jolting to life beneath them.

            "I'll never get used to this," Ron muttered, placing a hand against the cool stone as he ducked to avoid hitting his head on the lowered stone ceiling. There had been an occasion in sixth year when Ron had been talking to Harry absentmindedly, and had forgotten to duck. As a result, he had spent the night in the hospital wing because he had been knocked out.

            "You shouldn't be so tall then!" Hermione remarked in light banter, causing Ron to turn round and glare at her.      

"Blame my parents." Was all he said in reply, causing Harry to laugh silently as he pictured Ron's parents, both of whom were of an average height at best. Where a 6 foot 5 son had come from, no one yet knew. 

They reached the top of the stairs and gradually came to a halt. The oak door had the crest of the school engraved into it. Each part of it was glowing in the colour it represented. It was ajar, so the three walked into the large room. They glanced around the familiar room briefly. Other than a few minor changes, it was the same. Everything from the magnificent portraits hanging on the crimson walls to the plate of Lemon Sherbets lying on Dumbledore's large mahogany desk was the same.  

            "Close the door behind you, please." Dumbledore said as he sat in the large, comfortable looking seat that stood behind the desk. Rolls of parchment, and seemingly unrecognizable devices littered the surface.

 "We would not want other, less reliable sources to overhear our conversation." Dumbledore said to the three of them. Harry nodded, closing the door behind him and sitting in one of the squishy armchairs that Dumbledore had conjured up. An awkward silence fell between them as the Headmaster interlinked his fingers and gazed at the three of them, his blue eyes boring into them. As Dumbledore's eyes searched them, every rule the trio had broken flitted through their minds, guilt consuming them.

"Let us start by you telling me who you are. There may be hundreds of students within these walls, but you three are certainly not one of their numbers." 

            "Firstly," Hermione said after a quick glance at the other two, "We are not here to cause trouble, nor are we evil. We aren't spies." Dumbledore smiled slightly, his eyes retaining their suspicious glimmer. However, he remained silent, allowing Hermione to continue. "I'm Hermione Granger," she finally managed to say.

            "Ron Weasley." came the second, rather defiant answer. Dumbledore's eyebrow raised at the mention of the surname, but once again, he remained silent. Instead of responding, he turned to look at Harry, who had succeeded in wiping most of the mud off his face. He had been unfortunate enough to land face down in the mud while the other two had landed more comfortably: Hermione on her back and Ron on his side.

            "I'm Harry Potter," he said speaking quietly and looking down at the glass paperweight that was sitting on the table. He was used to having people react to the mention of his name, and this was no exception.

            "Potter?" Dumbledore asked, raising one grey eyebrow. "Is there a reason why you have an uncanny resemblance to James Potter, the boy who questioned you in the hallway?" Once again, the three friends exchanged uncomfortable looks. Harry looked up with a resigned sigh.

            "Professor, as I am sure you have already guessed, we aren't from this time period." Harry said shortly, still refusing to meet the blue eyes that were focused on him. When he glanced up, he saw that those twinkling eyes no longer held suspicion. They held surprise instead. "Sir, I look like James Potter because he is my father. Ron is the son of Arthur Weasley." Dumbledore looked at them thoughtfully and rested his chin upon his interlocked fingers. 

            "I feared that this is what has happened." He said.

            "We can't tell you why we are here without revealing everything. At the present time, however, it is imperative that we get back home. I'm sure that this happens quite frequently, so if you could send us back before we land in anymore trouble, that would be brilliant." Hermione said, gingerly. Dumbledore shook his head thoughtfully, his gaze falling to the badge that was pinned proudly on her chest.

            "Head girl," he said slowly. His eyes dropped to take in the head boy badge that was pinned on Ron's robes, and the Qudditch captain badge that was on Harry's dirty robes. "So the three of you are seventeen." This wasn't a question, it was a statement, but Harry nodded nonetheless.

            "That's right." he replied, "Though it shouldn't matter. You can send us back can't you? As Hermione said, we need to get back to ninety-seven. We can't say why, but there will be trouble for everyone if we don't return as fast as possible. Innocent people will suffer because of this."

 Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

            "Not at the moment," he replied. "There is much that I don't understand about this, and although I know that I am not meant to know about it, it still puzzles me. Time traveling is something that is done rarely, but perhaps…" he faded into silence, deep in thought. "Do you still have the device that enabled this occurrence to happen?" He asked nobody in particular. Hermione shook her head.

            "It was a Time Turner." she began when Dumbledore interrupted.

            "Why would three students have a time turner?" He questioned quietly. Hermione met his eyes head on.

            "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, sir, but all I can say is that the head master of our time is aware of it being in my possession." Dumbledore nodded.

            "I see. Continue, please." Hermione nodded her head, took a deep breath, and began her story.

            "You see, when it was in my possession, it broke. We had an accident, one that was completely our fault. The Time Turner shattered into pieces. It transported us here because its sands covered us, but the shards of the device are back in our time. We have searched for it everywhere, but haven't been able to find it."

            "This makes things very difficult." Dumbledore said after a pensive pause. "If you had it with you, I could have transported you back to your time instantly… however, it's absence causes a significant problem." Panic flashed across the seventeen-year-old's faces. "There may yet be another way." Dumbledore continued as he glimpsed the fearful looks on their faces. "It will, however, require thorough research on the part of myself and a few members of the staff. If there is a possibility to transport you back, you will be as soon as we discover an answer." He looked at all three of them with a firm expression. "The question left with us now, is what to do with you until that time?" Ron suddenly looked up

            "We're not going to be teachers are we?" he asked horrified, Hermione made an annoyed sound as she turned to glare at him shaking her head and muttering 

            "Idiot" in a  low whisper

            "Teachers?" he repeated. "You are only seventeen! There will definitely be no job available for you at Hogwarts for quite a while." Ron  heaved a loud sigh of relief. "Instead, you will have to be students."

            "Thought as much." Ron remarked darkly. "Here I was thinking that perhaps we would get a holiday from work…" Dumbledore smiled again.

            "Unfortunately, the seventh year is considered important here, and I highly doubt that the view has changed in your time."

            "No, it hasn't" Hermione confirmed, ignoring Harry and Ron's long faces  

"You are wearing Gryffindor uniforms," he said. Harry nodded.

            "We are in Gryffindor." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

            "A Head Boy and Head Girl from the same house, a most unusual thing to happen." Ron threw a half-smile at Hermione as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

            "Yeah, well there wasn't much of a selection. Head Girl was easy enough. Head Boy, though, was left to me. They were desperate. You see, my name was pulled out of a hat." He joked, causing Hermione to throw him a disapproving look while Harry smiled at his friend's gentle teasing. It had been the shock of Ron's life when he was told that he was following in the footsteps of his brothers Bill and Percy, and was made Head Boy. Since then, his personality had blossomed, and a Ron of strong character and beliefs had been born    

"What subjects do you take?" Dumbledore asked. 

            "Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology." Harry replied promptly. Ron nodded his head, his hair finally beginning to dry and to settle into messy waves.

            "I take the same as Harry." He answered, pointing a thumb in Harry's direction and leaning back in his chair.

            "Miss Granger?" Dumbledore turned to Hermione questioningly. 

            "Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Arithmancy." She replied. Immediately, three different schedules appeared in front of them on the desk.

"Your schedules, then." Dumbledore said briskly. Ron leaned forward and picked his up, scanning it and frowning.

"Sir," he said, looking up. "I think you have made a mistake. You have my name down as Ron Williams instead of Ron Weasley." Harry glanced down at his own schedule. He looked up in surprise.

            "And why is mine down as Harry Phillips?" Dumbledore locked his fingers together as he observed the pair of them.

            "It will be difficult enough to try and explain the fact that the both of you look remarkably like your fathers without having to explain the names. Miss Granger keeps her last name because there is no one here by that name at this time. "We'll keep to your story that a new American Hogwarts has just opened and you've been sent here as representatives to see how your sister school operates. That will explain the badges and all. You are not, under any circumstances, to mention your situation to anyone understood?" 

            "Yes sir." Harry said promptly "We're grateful that you are doing this for us." Dumbledore nodded and tapped a bell on his right side. A house elf appeared before them with a soft crack. Hermione flinched, but said nothing.

            "Master calls. How can Trunnie help master?" She said in a high-pitched voice. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at her.

            "Run hot baths for our guest and lay out new uniforms, for them in the spare Gryffindor dormitory if you would Trunnie." 

            "Yes Master, straight away, master." The house elf said, preforming a clumsy curtsy and disappearing as quickly as it came.

            "You will want to get clean before you meet the others. You do look a state!" He said causing the three of them to smile with relief. It is quite hard to talk when you have dry mud caked over you. They got to their feet, as did Dumbledore. " I will take you to the bathroom myself, otherwise it could look too suspicious if you appear to know your way around already."

            "Thank you, sir." Ron said, bowing his head slightly. Dumbledore smiled softly.

            "You may not be thanking me by the end of your trip." He said, ignoring the three confused looks fixed on him. "Follow me."

A/N – There you go the next chapter as I said I'm sorry it took so long. Hopefully this chapter will make up for everything, the long wait and all so please review but no flames please. Thanks

NEXT CHAPTER – I may keep it a secret, I'll say that there is a run in with the Marauders but what about will have to wait.

FUTURE HINT – Harry angst will be around… when? You'll have to see!


End file.
